A Ojos Cerrados
by Lucifer de Arya
Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Loki pensó que lo peor que podía pasarle en la vida era ver a Steve listo para su boda con otro hombre, le había ayudado en todo y había sonreído. Le había apoyado, incluso había aceptado ser su padrino... porque Steve Rogers era un buen hombre. Porque Steve se merecía ser feliz... aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.
1. 1.- Evento Inconcluso

¡Maldición!

Loki se torturaba mentalmente una y otra vez.

Había aceptado ser el padrino de esa puñetera boda. Peroal final Thor, como buen hermano, sabiendo lo duro que todo eso era para Loki le había rogado a Steve que lo eligiera como su padrino. Loki había suspirando agradecido cuando el rubio había pedido su opinión y posteriormente aceptado.

Había recibido una llamada de su hermano, contándole lo que había ocurrido.

Ese era el motivo por el cual ahora corría como loco a la iglesia, maldiciendo una y mil veces al maldito enano de Stark.

El dios se teletransportó cerca, pero aunque pensó en hacer una entrada dramática, pensó que Steve no estaría de humor para eso, así que hizo su arribo a un callejón, a dos calles de la iglesia, subió corriendo los escalones y atravesó las puertas de madera en cuestión de segundos.

Thor, Natasha, Barton, Barnes, Wilson, Wanda, Lang, Von Doom y Richards estaban allí, apiñados en una apartada esquina, hablando en susurros.

Podía ver la furia en los movimientos de la pelirroja, su marido trataba de calmarla, aunque James también lucia sombrío.

Las miradas se dirigieron a él en cuanto entró, pero a Loki ellos no le importaban nada.

Steve estaba allí, en una de las bancas principales, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Rogers?

La iglesia estaba llena de flores para la boda, agregando limón a la herida. Se acercó al rubio y escuchó su llanto roto y quedó.

—¿Steve?

—Me engaño,– dijo Steve en voz baja. —Tony me… va a tener un hijo con Pepper… ella lo gritó aquí en plena boda. Tendrán una hija.

El Dios suspiró y se sentó junto a su amigo.

—Sabía que era un enano imbécil, pero no pensé ... lo siento mucho, Steve. —Vámonos de aquí. Te llevo a comer, ¿qué te parece? Podemos hablar, no tienes que quedarte en este miserable lugar.

El rubio no asintió, per tampoco se opuso. Loki lo arrastró con él, lanzando una mirada de advertencia al grupo.

Cuando Steve estuviera listo sería él quien los buscará, ahora aunque eran sus amigos y familia. No era el momento.

Salieron juntos de la iglesia, caminaron lentamente por la calle.

Loki no sabía que decir, ¿qué se le dice a alguien que le han roto el alma y humillado de esa manera? Nada iba a hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando Odín me exilio aquí?

Steve lo miró sin comprender.

—Dijiste que tú ibas a creer en una segunda oportunidad para mí. Qué el tiempo me enseñaría que no todo es blanco o negro. Sé que ahora para ti, todo es oscuridad. Pero Stark no es el fina. De los dos, el perdió más.

—¿Lo crees realmente?– los ojos azules escudriñaron los verdes.

—Sabes que Stark nunca me gustó. Es idiota, inmaduro, no sabe lo que quiere y se merece a una zorra como Virginia Potts.

Steve sonrió al ver cómo el jotun decía aquello con total seriedad y convicción.

—¿Te acuerdas la vez que patinamos en hielo?– cambio bruscamente la conversación.

Steve sonrió.

—Nunca logramos patinar. Suponía que deberías saber… bueno… tú sabes…

—Sí, sí… porque soy un gigante de hielo, eso debería aplicar como racismo, Rogers– se burló Loki haciendo al capitán a avergonzarse.

—Me asusté cuando el hielo se rompió y caíste al lago.– dijo Steve de nuevo serio.

—Y tú como todo príncipe azul, te arrojaste a rescatarme… aún sabiendo que era un Dios y no me iba a pasar nada.

—Pensé que podrías morir.

—¿Y te asustó que Thor usará su martillo en tu cabeza?– Loki enarcó una ceja.

—¡No sabes nadar!– dijo Steve, mirando al Dios, horrorizado.

Loki resopló.

—No iba a morir, Steve. De cualquier manera. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí…

—Thor…

—Es mi hermano, adoptivo, pero hermano. Pero él al igual que todos cree que soy peligroso. Y lo soy desde luego. Pero ese es el punto. Ni Thor, ni nadie haría lo que tú.

—Eres uno de mis mejores amigos– Steve le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Loki sonrió con amargura, eso era un buen amigo para la única persona de la que se había enamorado.

Steve Rogers era diferente de todos los hombres de Midgard, era gentil y amable, siempre daba una sonrisa a pesar de estar hecho polvo por alguna misión. Era educado y a pesar de ser quien era decía "por favor" y "gracias."

Al entrenar, era bueno, a pesar de que siempre lo dejan con el culo en el suelo. Lo ayudaba a adaptarse.

Fue duro, el tuerto de Odín sabía lo duro que había sido y lo mucho que había odiado ese lugar.

Todos esperaban que hiciera cosas básicamente fáciles para ellos, como cocinar, limpiar o lavar su ropa… él que era un príncipe en su mundo.

Fue solamente Steve el que sintió pena por él.

Fue Steve quien uso el extinguidor cuando quemó la cocina, quien lo ayudó a secar después de inundar el cuarto de lavado o quién tiró la bomba química que hizo al mezclar los productos de limpieza.

Fue paciente, le enseñó una y otra vez sin burlas o quejas.

Por eso odio a Stark cuando los vio besarse apasionadamente. Odio al maldito enano cuando arrastraba a Steve a su habitación o cuando lo veía susurrarle cosas al oído.

Y ahora quería destrozar su ridícula sonrisa, golpear ese miserable rostro de idiota que ponía para convencer a todos de que era una persona genial y ocurrente.

Loki no se dejó engañar, desde luego que no. Él al igual que Stark uso máscaras toda su vida.

Pero a diferencia de las del castaño, las de Loki eran de frialdad y seguridad.

Las de Stark eran de infelicidad y mojigatería, quería manipular a los demás por medio de su vida atormentada. Stark se creía el centro del mundo y que sólo él sufría.


	2. 2- Deseos de Venganza

—Steve ... ven a quedarte en mi casa esta noche. No tienes que regresar a esa maldita Torre o a tu departamento.

La mirada del rubio volvió a tornarse triste, pero se repuso de inmediato.

—Suena genial. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Año Nuevo?

—Oh no, ni lo sueñes, Rogers. No será pero ni parecido a eso.– dijo tragando saliva.

No es que recordará mucho, pero Thor había insistido en que aquello fuera como en Asgard. Tarros y tarros de hidromiel asgardiano y cerveza vikinga. Loki sacudió la cabeza.

Steve rio.

—¡Thor estaba tan furioso contigo!– murmuró Loki.

—Debió ser impactante para él cuando nos encontró en la misma cama. ¡Pensó lo peor de nosotros!

Loki se encogió de hombros, no es como que le importará una mala reputación.

Se le olvido ese pequeño detalle. Había estado bebiendo mucho, a diferencia de Steve, que supuso que las bebidas asgardianas igual que las de la tierra no le surtirían efecto, Loki quería olvidar su no correspondido amor y lo de Steve fue daño colateral.

Ese recuerdo le hizo replantear sus motivos para estar en ese momento intentando hacer sentir mejor a Steve.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea buena idea que te quedes conmigo… tal vez Barnes…

Steve ni siquiera pensó su respuesta. Si, tenía que estar con alguien ese alguien solo podría ser Loki. La única persona que le podía dar consuelo en ese momento era el Dios.

Con Loki no había palabras de más, ni risas de medio lado que ocultaban dobles sentidos.

Con Loki podía estar en calma, solo comiendo pizza y viendo la televisión o recostar la cabeza en la piernas del pelinegro mientras leía y su magia conjuraba los escenarios de sus libros.

Loki era la persona más loca, peligrosa y sin un poco de piedad. Pero era el complemento que necesitaba.

—No, yo creo que es una gran idea. Podríamos comer pizza y ver el partido. Luego lees para mí… ¿Por favor?

Loki sabía que estaba perdido cuando vio esos ojos azules y claros como el cielo suplicantes.

Había sido un villano genocida... Pero Steve le hacía temblar las rodillas y sucumbir, era su punto débil y si no se cuidaba, alguien lo descubriría y sería vulnerable.

Porque había cambiado, claro era que había cambiado. Pero entre salvar a Steve Rogers y volver a ser un Dios despiadado y asesino... No iba a dudar en ser un lo segundo.

El departamento de Loki era amplio, de grandes ventanales, por donde entraba la luz a raudales, sillones blancos y cómodos. Dos paredes tenían empotrados libreros de caoba de piso a techo, ambos repletos.

No era como en Asgard, que había una biblioteca en el palacio donde podía pasar días y días perdido en su lectura.

Era probablemente el lugar que más echaba de menos. Pero Steve sabiendo esto.

Lo había llevado a la Biblioteca pública de Nueva York, le enseñó claramente a llegar desde la Torre.

Pero sobre todo lo que más feliz lo hacía, era que Steve Rogers gastaba dinero buscando y comprando libros para él. De todo tipo, a veces de lugares remotos cuando iba a una misión, si tenía oportunidad.

Loki solía esperar su regreso, descubriendo poco a poco lo mucho que le preocupaba que el rubio resultará herido.

Steve se sentó y aunque resultaba extraño, pero en ese momento se sentía en casa.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

—Debes comer algo– dijo Loki tomando el teléfono. —Pediré pizza.

El Capitán asintió, mientras encendía la enorme pantalla y ponía el juego.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaba en ese lugar?

Observo alrededor.

Había tres habitaciones, la de Loki la principal, dos de visitas, una de las cuales era prácticamente suya porque solía quedarse.

Su ropa estaba allí, su escudo y sus cuadernos de dibujo. Cuadernos en los que estaba Tony, Bucky, Nat, sus demás compañeros y aunque parezca ilógico... No estaba Loki.

No lo podía dibujar pese a que lo conocía muy bien. Simplemente cuando tomaba el lápiz y el cuaderno, su mente quedaba en blanco al pensar en el Dios.

No es que no pudiera dibujar a Loki, porque si se esforzaba lo haría. Pero sabía que los trazos plasmados no eran de él.

Loki era más, mucho más. No podía hacer esa mueca irritada, ni fruncir las cejas, ni hacer que el dibujo arrugará la nariz con desagrado. Ni esa chispa en los ojos. Ese brillo al descubrir cosas que para la gente normal eran tareas aburridas y cotidianas.

Loki era su mejor amigo, no como Bucky o Nat, era su mejor amigo de una manera diferente.

Sacudió la cabeza, porque de nuevo pasaba. Recordó aquella pelea con Tony...

Flashback

—... SIEMPRE ESTÁS CON ÉL.– había gritado el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos. —Loki dice, Loki piensa, Loki opina... Todo es Loki, Loki, Loki... Si tanto te gusta cásate con él.

—Tony estás tomando las cosas por otro lado. Loki solo es mi mejor amigo.

—No Capitán– agitó el dedo índice frente a su rostro —Bucky es tu amigo. Ese es más que tu amigo... Si no supiera lo recto y cuadrado que eres pensaría que me eres infiel.

—¡Tony! No puedes hablar en serio. Ni Loki me ve de ese modo... Ni yo a él...

—Siempre estás con él– enumeró con sus dedos el genio. —Te ríes con él, te acuerdas de él, vas a su casa... prácticamente vives en su casa...

—Ya basta Tony... Eso que dices es ofensivo. Si quisiera estar con Loki, hablaría contigo y terminaría nuestra relación y le pediría a Loki una cita. Pero te he pedido matrimonio a ti...

End Flashback

Esa había sido una de sus tantas peleas con el genio por los celos que le tenía a Loki.

Pero al final había sido Stark quien fallo al amor que se suponía se tenían. En ese momento Steve no sabía discernir, ¿en qué falló?

Amo a Tony, lo amo realmente con toda el alma y corazón. Sus sonrisas, sus chantajes, sus lágrimas, sus celos, incluso sus miedos y aún así no fue suficiente.

Loki lo observó, silencioso, triste, taciturno, ese brillo que amaba había desaparecido por culpa de esa pequeña rata.

Se ocuparía de él. Desde luego que lo haría.

Se acercó a Rogers y le puso la palma en la frente.

—Duerme, cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor.

Y Steve no se resistió a ese sueño que le acariciaba y seducía como un alivio a su alma herida.

Loki lo levitó a la habitación. Lo dejó dormido porque él tenía cosas que hacer. Era un Dios... Y un Dios imparte castigo... Stark iba a sufrir más que Steve. Eso era una promesa.


	3. 3- Una Vida a tu Lado

Loki salió del departamento y no le extrañó ver a Bucky y Natasha esperando fuera.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?– dijo la pelirroja.

—No necesito niñera, Romanoff.

—No voy a dejar que mates a Stark. Aunque se lo merezca.

—Pero yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso.– siguió su camino.

—Y dejarás a Steve perdido, sin nadie que le ayude ahora que más lo necesita.– dijo Bucky tocando una fibra sensible.

—No lo mataré. Solo iré a hablar con él…

—En ese caso, te acompaño– la espía camino a su lado, mientras unos pasos adelante se detenían y giraban.

—¿Y tú a dónde vas James?

—A ver qué ninguno de los dos mate a Stark.

Loki rodó los ojos de nuevo, esos amigos de Steve eran tan molestos. Pero aún así rodó los ojos, aparecieron los tres, gracias al Dios en el recibidor de Stark que tenía una botella en las manos y estaba desparramado en un sillón.

—Cuernitos, la viuda y el inútil… sabía que vendrían… ¿Quieren tomar algo?– les tendió la botella.

Qué desde luego ninguno aceptó. Tony se encogió de hombros y dio otro largo trago.

—¿Por qué hacerle esto, Stark?– dijo Nat deseando golpearlo.

—Es que es tan cuadrado, tan recto, taaaaaaan perfecto… pero lo de Pepper… eso fue un error.– bebió de nuevo.

—Vas a tener una hija con ella– dijo Bucky tan asombrado como asqueado.

—Si… una pequeña Peppercita que será igual de zorra y calculadora, manipuladora como su madre…

—Estaba tan enojado contigo Stark– dijo Loki mirándolo desde su altura. —Quería… no, no quería, venía a matarte por lo que le hiciste. Por el dolor que le causaste. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo vales– hizo una mueca despectivo.

—Ya le confesaste tu amor y estás recibiendo las migajas que deje– dijo burlón Ironman, tratando de hacer a alguien tan infeliz como lo era él.

—¿Qué dejaste dices?– Loki sonrió con maldad —Fue él quien te dejo, porque él es un hombre honorable, hecho y digno. Porque de ser por ti, esa farsa de boda hubiera continuado con hija y todo. Pero antes de irme, te diré una cosa.

Tony trató de ponerse de pie fracasando miserablemente.

—Lo que le has hecho a Steve, es bajo, ruin y miserable, pero él se pondrá bien. Lo va a superar y rehará su vida– tomo a Stark por el traje de novio y lo levantó —Y yo estaré a su lado y haré que me ame, porque yo sé lo que vale, mientras tú, vivirás aquí con esa mujer que odias, con ese hijo que no deseas y aún así viviendo cada día infeliz y miserable.– lo dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón y lo miró con asco.

Loki se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a Natasha y Bucky.

—Nunca va a amarte… me ama a mí y siempre lo hará…

—A diferencia de ti, Stark. Yo no necesito que me ame, no lo necesito porque yo lo puedo amar por ambos y hacerlo inmensamente feliz y enterrare tu recuerdo. Lo sepultaré tan profundo que al oír tu nombre, ni siquiera recordará lo que le has hecho o significaste para él…

Los tres desaparecieron dejando solo a Tony Stark hundido en su miserable vida.

Tiempo después…

—¡Corre, corre!– gritaban todos y Loki soltó el bat y corrió… mientras la pelota pasaba de mano en mano.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se apareció en la base mientras Bucky refunfuñaba que así no se jugaba al béisbol y que era una trampa vil usar su poder.

Qué Steve no era imparcial cuando se trataba de Loki…

Pero a nadie le importaban sus quejas Rogers había tomado de la cintura al Dios de ojos verdes y le daba vueltas en el aire festejando su discutible victoria.

—Y solo usaste magia una vez– decía el rubio.

Cuando por fin lo soltó, Loki fue a reunirse con Thor que había traído a sus amigos para que vieran los progresos de Loki.

—A hecho un gran trabajo con él, capitán.– dijo Fandral dándole la mano.

—Todo lo ha hecho él solo– sonrió el rubio.

—Ahora realmente podre pedirle al padre de todo que me conceda su mano en matrimonio, sin temor a ser apuñalado– sonrió.

Steve borró de un plumazo su propia sonrisa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Loki debe regresar a Asgard para casarse… soy uno de los pretendientes.

Steve había estado tan volcado en sí mismo durante los meses tras su ruptura con Tony que no había preguntado nada a Loki. Lo que era imperdonable dado que el Dios fue quien más lo apoyó.

Lo vio caminar y reír al lado de Thor. No sé imaginaba dejar de verlo… Loki regresaría a Asgard y él nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Los ojos verdes y enigmáticos se fijaron en él con ese brillo de felicidad.

¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin ver esa sonrisa todos los días?

—¿Esta bien capitán?– Fandral lo miró detenidamente.

—Si, bien…– se alejó del asgardiano y atravesó el campo, mientras Loki hacia lo mismo. —¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Ya te enteraste…– Loki suspiro —Tú no tenías cabeza para otra cosa y yo no quería ser un problema…

—Somos amigos, Loki…

—Ya sé. Pero…

—No puedes irte…

—Debo irme, si no lo hago…– Loki apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Loki debe tener una pareja y un hijo para que su cuerpo no se deteriore– intervino Nat. —Es un jotun, a su edad los de su raza ya han tenido por lo menos un hijo para evitar la muerte…

—¿Morirá? ¿Morirás?– miró los ojos verdes y vio dolor.

Steve lo tomó de la mano y lo saco del campo mientras lo arrastraba a su moto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo del hijo lo resolveremos ahora y le exigiré a Fury un permiso especial para casarnos mañana mismo…

—Steve, detente… Steve…

—No.– se giró y lo tomó por los hombros —No voy a dejar que mueras o peor que te alejes de mí…

Loki abrió los ojos de una manera asombrada.

—Deberías reordenar tus prioridades, Rogers…

—Se que no me amas, Loki. Pero puedo ser un mejor esposo para ti que ese idiota de Fandral.

—Y yo que creí que no hablabas de esa manera…

—Loki habló en serio…

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi esposo?

Steve se quedó callado, era por… ¿Por qué?

Se había quedado callado y Loki se alejó. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar con Thor.

—No quiero vivir esta vida alejado de ti, no soportaría volver a respirar sabiendo que te has ido lejos… se que tal vez no es lo que debería decir al pedir matrimonio a alguien, pero cuando tú estás las cosas siempre son mejores. Porque cuando te veo sonreír eres capaz de iluminar mi día más nublado, porque eres la única persona con quién soy yo, Steve Rogers y no el súper soldado, el héroe… porque tú me conoces mejor que yo mismo y porque si te vas a Asgard iré tras de ti para traerte de vuelta.

Loki se había detenido al oír sus primeras palabras pero no se había girado. En ese momento lo hizo y regreso sobre sus propios pasos.

—De acuerdo, casemos entonces. Tengamos un hijo, dos o tres o los que quieras… solo sigue diciendo esas palabras para mí…


	4. 4- Epílogo

Loki fue arrastrado a una habitación por Steve Rogers, mientras la ropa desaparecía lentamente de su cuerpo.

Steve daba buena cuenta de la suave piel del Dios, mientras jadeos y gemidos eran mezclados de manera melodiosa.

Siguió bajando por su cuello mordiendo y marcando con sus dientes la suave piel.

—Eso dejara marca– dijo Loki, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—No es como que me importe mucho– dijo torciendo el gesto, así Fandral y todo aquel que quisiera aspirar a poner una mano sobre Loki, sabrían que él tenía el derecho de romper les la cara.

Steve sonrió bajando por su pálido pecho hasta morder sus pezones.

—Ah...– gemía Loki bajito —Sigue ya no juegues conmigo– realmente estaba desesperado.

El capitán bajo hasta el miembro semi erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo con la lengua enrollándolo y recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Cuando de golpe lo metió en su boca haciendo una ligera succión lo que le arranco un gemido profundo a Loki que se retorció de deseo.

Pero Steve seguía torturándolo con una lentitud parsimoniosa metiendo y sacando su miembro de la boca mientras sus manos acariciaban los cremosos glúteos del Dios.

Estuvo así hasta que lo sintió correrse en su boca.

Lamió sus labios después de tragar ese cálido liquido.

—Delicioso.– dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Loki se sonrojo violentamente pues no esperaba ese descaro de parte de Rogers.

Abrió más las piernas del pelinegro y con la lengua penetro su rosácea entrada, la lamió y jugó un poco con ella sentía como Loki palpitaba de deseo y desde luego podía ser un súper soldado y un poderoso Avenger, pero deseaba sobre manera el lujurioso y caliente cuerpo de ese Dios Asgardiano que le había poblado los sueños hace tiempo.

Deseaba entrar en aquel cuerpo maravilloso, su miembro estaba ansioso por aquella entrada que lo tragaba por completo.

Entró en él de una estocada certera.

Un gritillo de dolor y placer se escapo de los preciosos labios.

Loki se aferro a la ancha espalda del rubio, clavando sus uñas.

Sin salir de él lo tomó de la cintura, Loki lo envolvió con sus piernas profundizando las embestidas.

Sus gemidos acalorados sólo hacían poner más duro al dragón.

—Más... ah...dame mas duro... Steve... Ah...

Ya no podía pensar con lógica. Cuando Loki se descontrolaba de aquella manera. Steve, podría acostumbrarse a ello y adorarlo con locura.

Acariciando su miembro al ritmo de las embestidas, lo masturbó mientras lo besaba.

Salió de él y Loki gruño molesto a lo que Steve sonrió, lo puso boca abajo y colocó su miembro de nuevo en su entrada ya bastante dilatada y de un empujón entró de nuevo en el hermoso Dios de ojos verdes, este mordió una almohada para acallar los gemidos...

Lo tomó de su suave cabello negro y lo besó con brusquedad.

—Quiero oírte gemir– le dijo arremetiendo con mayor brusquedad.

—Ahhh...– gimió largo cuando comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo.

Lo sintió apretar más su miembro cuando llego al orgasmo y se corrió de nuevo entre los dedos de su amante mientras este lo hacia unas estocadas después en su interior.

—Aun no te salgas– le dijo Loki, después de todo… buscaban un bebé.

Steve lo acomodo en la cama cumpliendo lo que deseaba, porque Loki era lo que él mismo necesitaba para ser feliz.

Tony miró su reloj de pulsera, se le había hecho tarde ya que la mocosa, hija de Pepper se había colado a su coche, la pequeña rata tenía tres años, ¿Cómo podía ser tan irritante?

—Quiero una rosquilla– chillo Morgan.

—Debiste quedarte con la inútil de la nana– dijo Tony bajando frente a una tienda de muebles para bebé. —Pepper no me interesa si estás con Obama, ven por tu mocosa o te juro que la dejaré en la acera.– le gritaba Tony al teléfono.

—Eres un bruto, idiota… también es tu hija y yo no tengo tiempo, llama a la nana.– respondió la rubia colgando el teléfono.

—Yo te lo advertí– bufó molesto, con unas copas ya encima no era que pensará claramente.

Así que puso a la niña sobre la acera, ya había subido a su coche cuando lo vio.

¡Steve!

Después de esos años echándole de menos volvía a verlo, tan alto y más guapo de como lo recordaba.

Bajo de manera veloz a su lado sin importarle que Morgan estuviera sola y llorando.

—¡Steve!– llamó y el rubio levantó la mirada.

—¿Tony?

La mirada azul era cálida y limpia, en ella ya no había tristeza, ni desesperación como la última vez que lo había visto.

—Hola, me da tanto gusto encontrarte…– dijo el castaño acercándose más al rubio que frunció el ceño y regreso la mirada al local del que acababa de salir.

—No pensé que te vería de nuevo, Tony– dijo con tranquilidad.

—Es el destino probablemente. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos– le guiño un ojo con coquetería.

Steve sonrió suavemente, aquel gesto tan conocido ya no le provocaba absolutamente nada.

—Steve… lo que pasó…

—No importa.– se encogió de hombros —No estaba destinado a ser, Tony.

—¿Aún me odias?– preguntó con tristeza.

—No, Tony. Odiarte significa que aún siento algo por ti u ya no es así.– dijo Steve tranquilo.

—Steve, sé que solo quieres lastimarme por lo que te hice… pero...

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y de nuevo.

—Enviaran la cuna el sábado…– Loki se interrumpió al ver a Stark.

Pero si el Dios estaba asombrado, el genio lo estaba más. Loki lucia una enorme panza de embarazo y de inmediato Steve le dio el brazo de inmediato mientras Tony seguía en shock.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es mucho esfuerzo?

—Estoy bien– dijo secamente, poniendo una mano en su vientre redondo.

—No quiero que te agotes innecesariamente, amor.

—Si esos midgardianos no fueran unos inútiles, no tendría que venir aquí yo mismo.

—Todo estará bien, Loki. Nuestro hijo…

—¿Van a tener un hijo?– Tony por fin salió de su estupor y notó las alianzas en las manos del rubio y Loki.

—Estamos casados y esperamos nuestro primer hijo, Tony– dijo Steve con orgullo.

Loki sonrió suavemente al darse cuenta que lo decía como si hablara con un viejo conocido y no el hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Loki a veces envidiaba la capacidad de su esposo para no guardar rencor. Fue hasta que Loki se dio cuenta de la niña que caminaba en la acera, peligrosamente cerca de la orilla que se separó.

Le daría un poco de espacio a Steve para que lidiará con esto, después de todo, Tony Stark ya no representaba una amenaza, ni para él, ni para su familia.

Alejó a la niña del tráfico y la observó, la niña seguía llorando, así que la silencio con magia, podía haberse ablandado un poco debido a su esposo, pero seguía siendo un Dios, y los chillidos de la niña lo iban a desquiciar.

Al ver que ya no salía nada de su boca la niña cesó el llanto.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?– dijo Loki.

La niña negó.

—¿Con quién estás?

Señaló a Tony.

*¿Por qué no me sorprende?* pensó Loki rodando los ojos.

La niña no se parecía a Stark, ni tampoco a la insulsa de Potts. Era pelinegra y tenía una leve firma mágica, ya la había sentido antes cuando conoció al supremo.

Pero ese no era asunto suyo, aunque le pondría un ligero disparador de alerta que sentiría Strange, porque por lo visto ni a la zorra, ni al inepto les importaba mucho la pequeña.

Vio a Steve negar con cansancio y mejor se acercó de nuevo o su esposo querido le terminaría por dar un golpe a Stark.

—Creo que esto es tuyo– dijo Loki dándole a la chiquilla —Y esto es mío– tomó el brazo de Steve, mientras caminaban por la acera.

Tony vio con tristeza como Steve Rogers sonreía cálidamente mientras besaba la frente de la diva. Al final lo que Loki le dijo aquel día en la Torre se cumplió.

Steve había sanado y amaba de nuevo, amaba, era amado y tenía un final feliz, mientras él… solo tenía peleas, amargura y una niña que ni siquiera sabía si era suya… y no tenía el valor de averiguar, porque si era verdad sus sospechas, entonces había perdido todo por absolutamente nada.

Tiempo después…

Steve prepara la parrilla en su jardín, mientras, Nat y María, acaparaba a los gemelos, Loki leía en una silla en el jardín, mientras Thor, Bucky y Wilson le ayudaban a Steve con la parrillada.

Los demás estaban dispersos en diferentes pláticas y bromas, mientras todo era risas y felicidad.

Loki levantó la mirada y vio con satisfacción todo lo que era suyo, amigos, familia, Steve, Johnny y Danny, su esposo e hijos respectivamente… si bien no había conquistado Midgar, no era rey y dictador de está, tenía cosas mucho más valiosas.

Era feliz y eso no hubiera ocurrido, sin ese rubio amable y dulce que siempre lo miraba con amor.

—¿En que piensas?– Steve beso sus labios.

—En lo bueno que fui al no destruir este lugar. Merezco un premio.

Steve Rogers rodó los ojos y volvió a besar a su amado esposo, prefería no volver a discutir la definición de "bondad" de Loki.

—Oye cap, podrías volver a la carne– dijo Bucky —Puede que tú te alimentes de amor, pero yo necesito comida.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y se separó antes de que Loly hechizará a su mejor amigo por matar el romance.

Después de todo esa y todas las noches de su vida le demostraría a Loki lo mucho que le amaba por darle una hermosa y perfecta vida.

Loki y sus hijos, sus amigos y esa paz eran su "felices para siempre…"


End file.
